The invention relates to a device and a method for waste-heat utilization.
DE 10 2006 057 247 A1 has already disclosed a supercharging device which serves for utilizing the waste heat of an internal combustion engine. At least one heat exchanger of a circuit of a working medium is accommodated in the exhaust tract of the internal combustion engine. A turbine part and a delivery assembly are also arranged in the circuit. A compressor part arranged in the intake tract of the internal combustion engine is driven by means of the turbine part.